


in your hands, i flourish

by oathsworn (onelastchence)



Series: split second & i'm in love [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: ADD is an amused snrk, Customer!Ian, Hairdresser!Beyond, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/oathsworn
Summary: Junhyung walks into the salon not expecting much at all. He gets Kyuseok, who has the nicest face, voice, hands,everythinghe's ever seen, and he doesn't exactly take it well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sightstone (symmetrophobic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetrophobic/gifts).



Junhyung didn’t know what he had expected when he’d pushed the door of the salon open. _ADDie Salon_ wasn’t the most prestigious name that a salon could have, but he’s read the good reviews online so he’s hoping that it’ll be a good experience.

 

He peers in through the door curiously, not sure if they’re full: The visit had been an impulse one, and he’s not sure if they’re full on appointments or not. Pushing the door open hesitantly, he’s greeted by the receptionist. “Hello,” The receptionist greets.

 

“Are you full?” Junhyung asks.

 

“Nope,” The receptionist replies, opening the door wider to allow him to enter. “Take a seat, we’ll be with you in a moment.”

 

He sits down, a little out of his element. He’s not used to this, and even though it’s in a rather suburban area, the interior is more glamourous than you would expect. He’s given a cup of tea by the receptionist who he thanks, and leans back in his seat, checking his Twitter.

 

It takes some time, about 15 minutes, before his hairstylist comes up to him. “Good afternoon,” He’s greeted, and he looks up from his phone into the mirror and-

 

_Oh my god if that isn’t the most beautiful person he’s seen._

 

He inhales sharply, to which the his hairstylist tilts his head a little in confusion. He blinks, then shakes his head. “Sorry,” He apologizes. “I’m a bit out of it today.”

 

“No worries,” The hairstylist - _Kyuseok_ , the name tag says when his eyes flick towards it - returns, chuckling. “So, what can I do for you today?”

 

“Uhm, I was thinking of bleaching my hair blond?” He starts, sheepish when Kyuseok _tsks_ as he runs his hand through his hair.

 

“It’ll be damaging,” Kyuseok warns, and Junhyung laughs. That’s what every website had said, but he wanted - wants - to change things up, and change it up he will.

 

“It’s okay,” Junhyung says, shrugging. “I’ve already made up my mind.”

 

“If you say so,” Kyuseok agrees. He can’t say no to a customer, after all, can only give them advice. “You’ve never had any treatment done on your hair before?”

 

Junhyung shakes his head negative. “First time.”

 

Kyuseok chuckles. “Well, you’re in for a long, long wait,” He says while he wraps a small towel around Junhyung’s neck and clipping it in place. He drapes a cover over Junhyung’ s body with a quick, charismatic smile at him through the mirror. “Give me a minute to mix the bleach, all right?”

 

Junhyung nods and stares blankly into space. He takes a sip of his tea and watches the other hairstylist - _Jongbin_ \- apply dye into the customer’s hair. There’s a clatter of brushes and bowls and Junhyung’s eyes flicker towards where Kyuseok is standing, mixing the bleach with a look of concentration on his face.

 

He flushes a little, and quickly snaps his eyes back to the mirror. He can see the receptionist smirking at him from the mirror and flushes an even brighter red. The receptionist walks by him, and Junhyung takes a glance at his name tag: _Gunmo_.

 

He takes a deep breath as Kyuseok comes back with the bleach, smiling at him. “Thanks for waiting,” He says, putting on rubber gloves. “This will sting,” He warns as he begins to apply the bleach. “If it hurts too much, tell me and I’ll wash it off for you immediately, okay?”

 

Junhyung nods, and spends the next hour sitting through agonizing pain as the bleach works its way into his hair, and his scalp. He’s almost about to call Kyuseok to tell him to _please, please, get it off!_ when Kyuseok returns and starts removing the pieces of foil from his hair.

 

“We can wash it off now,” Kyuseok says, gesturing for him to move towards the chairs in the back of the salon. Junhyung stumbles a little, but Kyuseok stabilizes him with a hand on his waist, to which Junhyung is pretty sure his blush goes all the way to the roots of his newly bleached hair.

 

Junhyung makes himself comfortable on the chair, letting his head lay back into the basin. Kyuseok begins making small talk as he washes his hair, but Junhyung is immediately distracted by how Kyuseok is washing his hair and the massage that he’s being given.

 

“Holy shit,” He mutters, eyes fluttering close. It’s comfortable, Kyuseok’s hands strong and steady. He loses himself in the sensation; He’s always loved having his hair be played with, and this is an additional level above what he’s used to.

 

He moans, forgetting himself, but his eyes fly open in a panic when he hears a chuckle. His eyes meet the amused ones of Kyuseok, and he tries to say something in his own defence but nothing makes it out. Kyuseok doesn’t say anything about the way Junhyung’s face might as well be permanently tinged pink from how much he’s blushed since he stepped into the establishment.

 

Kyuseok dries his hair for him with the towel when he’s back at his original chair, unveiling his new blond hair. Junhyung stares at himself in the mirror for a while, speechless, Kyuseok laughing. “Do you like it?”

 

“I do, I-” Junhyung stammers. “I, wow, thank you.”

 

Kyuseok laughs again, turning on the hair dryer. “Just doing my job. Hold on, though, it lightens when your hair is dry.”

 

Junhyung’s eyes widen and Kyuseok smiles, ruffling his hair with his free hair as he manoeuvres the hair dryer with finesse. Junhyung closes his eyes, and takes the moment to imagine - like a creep, one might add - that this is him and Kyuseok at home, and Kyuseok’s helping him dry his hair after the shower he’d taken upon coming home.

 

“All done!” Kyuseok’s voice jolts him out of his daydream, and his eyes snap open, blinking rapidly at the sudden brightness.

 

Junhyung puts his glasses on and marvels at his hair before turning to Kyuseok and bowing. “Thank you so much, wow, I-”

 

Kyuseok laughs, waving his hand. “Like I said, just doing my job. If you could come on over here and make payment...”

 

It all sort of comes crashing down for Junhyung then. Even though he’s spent the better part of 2 hours here, he’s just still Kyuseok’s customer, nothing else. This is a job for Kyuseok, like he’s reiterated multiple times, and Junhyung’s nothing special to him. It hurts, a little, but Junhyung knows that he’s a sentimental idiot who likes falling in love with strangers.

 

“Thank you,” Kyuseok thanks when Junhyung hands his credit card over. He rips the receipt from the machine and points to where Junhyung has to sign. “I’m going to need your name and contact number, if you could write that on the back of the receipt for me.”

 

Junhyung nods, signing on the receipt and flipping it over, scribbling his name and contact number onto it.

 

Kyuseok smiles, taking the receipt back and glancing at it. “This is my name card,” He says, holding it out with two hands. “If you’d like to come back, perhaps for a treatment or to touch up on your roots when your hair grows out, you can call us to make an appointment.”

 

Junhyung looks down at the _Kim Kyuseok_ printed neatly in hangul on the business card and smiles, bowing. “I’ll make sure to do so, thank you.”

 

Kyuseok nods, moving to push and hold the door open for Junhyung to leave. “Thank you for your patronage,” Kyuseok says as a send off, shooting Junhyung the last million dollar smile he’ll see for some time. “We look forward to seeing you again.”

 

 _That goes both ways_ , Junhyung thinks, glumly as he turns away from the salon, smile fading. He pouts, looking at the business card. The ink of _Kim Kyuseok_ winks up at him in the sun, and he flips it to the back only to see a string of numbers scribbled on the back.

 

Stopping dead in his tracks, Junhyung doesn’t dare breathe. He tells himself not to panic, that it could just be a mistake so he shouldn’t get his hopes up. He goes home and sits on his bed, staring at the number like an idiot.

 

“Hey Hyunsik hyung?” He calls his flatmate. “Should I text this number?”

 

Hyunsik does a double take at his hair, coming over to touch it, then glances down at the business card. He shrugs, nonchalant, not understanding the internal turmoil that Junhyung is currently going through. “Dude, it’s just a number on a business card. You won’t die if you text it.”

 

Junhyung swallows, then nods. “Okay. Okay, thank you hyung.”

 

His hands are shaking, more than they should be for what Hyunsik would call ‘just a guy’, as he types in the number scribbled on the back of the card.

 

_Kyuseok?_

 

He screams at his phone like a little girl a couple of minutes later, startling Hyunsik into dropping his glass on the ground, shattering it.

 

_Hello, Junhyung._

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that bleaching to blond takes more than 1 bleaching session, but artistic liberty, or something.


End file.
